Johnny Cage
Johnny Cage is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. Wiki Match-Ups Information Background * Height: 6′ (1.83 m) * Weight: 190 lbs. (86 kg) * Hollywood Movie Star * Father of Cassie Cage and ex of Sonya Blade Fighting Style * Jeet Kune Do * Karate * Shinto Ryu * Shorin Ryu Special Moves * Shadow Kick ** Speedy powerful kick followed by a green afterimage ** Enhanced version is stronger, faster, and red * Plasmic Bolt ** Green orb of energy thrown at opponent ** Can be thrown in an upward or downward arch ** Can throw three at once at max * Split Punch ** Performs the splits, then punches the opponent in the groin ** Formerly didn't work on female characters * Green Shadow Uppercut ** Leaps into the air and performs an uppercut ** Enhanced version is red and stronger * Sliding Uppercut ** Does the splits, then rises into the air for an uppercut * Flipkick ** Somersault kick that knocks opponents into the air ** Enhanced version is red and follows up for an uppercut * Ball Buster ** A parry ** Triple Split Punch & elbow to back if pulled off ** Just as painful as the name implies Fatalities * Deadly Uppercut ** Uppercuts the opponent's head off ** Can knock off two additional heads... somehow * Torso Rip ** Grabs opponent and tears their torso off * Torso Kick/Forceful Shadow Kick ** Shadow Kick that tears through the torso * Backbuster ** Lifts opponent over head and bends them over his shoulders, causing them to explode * Brain Rip ** Punches opponent in stomach, then rips brain from their head * Super Split Punch ** Punches groin multiple times before punching opponent in half * Heads Up ** Deadly Uppercut and Torso Rip combined * And The Winner Is... ** Chops head in half, then plants a trophy in between Feats & Stats * Can shatter a steel anvil in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament with enough Ki focus on a single strike (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) ** With valid scaling, Johnny Cage is capable of shattering a large brick of diamond with enough Ki focus as seen in the first Mortal Kombat game when playing enough two player versus match-ups (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) * In Mortal Kombat 9's Test Your Strike, Johnny Cage managed to successfully shatter the middle brick as required (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) * As part of a Fatality as seen in Mortal Kombat II, Johnny Cage can utterly rip a person's torso in half like the manliest man he ever is (Lifting Strength Feat) * Catches Reptile's lashing tongue with his fist before it even reached to Sonya Blade (Initiative Speed Feat) * Kept up with Shinnok, who is comparable to Raiden while restricted (Initiative Speed Feat) * Managed to get back up after getting knocked right through a stone wall by Shang Tsung's fireballs (Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experiences * Defeated Reptile, Baraka, Sonya, and Kano (Combat Experiences) * Fought and defeated Scorpion at the early events of Mortal Kombat X (Combat Experiences) * Fought and defeated Shinnok to the point where he held him off just enough to hand over the amulet to Raiden to successfully imprison the Elder God (Combat Experiences) * Held his own against Goro alongside Sonya and Kano (Combat Experiences) * Survived against Shang Tsung, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Baraka, and Kintaro before help arrived (Combat Experiences) * Survived against Sindel (Combat Experiences) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Defeated by Cyrax, Jax, Kitana, and Ermac * Killed by Motaro, Tarkatan hordes, and in the Battle of Armageddon * Ball Buster leaves him vulnerable to projectiles Gallery Johnnycage.png|Johnny Cage as seen in Mortal Kombat X Trivia * Johnny Cage destroying a brick on Mortal Kombat 9's Test Your Strike is a reference to Captain Frank Dux performing the same thing (albeit the bottom brick instead of the middle one) as seen in the 1988 film Bloodsport. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:1990s Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Fist Fighters Category:Aura Manipulators